Determining the location of an object or a person within or proximate to a structure is a feature that many industries, companies and individuals desire. Within various industries, determining the location of an object in a timely and accurate manner may save money and time, but may also minimize the risk of injury or a security breach. For example, in today's hospitals and medical facilities locating systems are used to determine the approximate location of infants and the elderly. When a baby is born, a security tag is attached to their leg to prevent abduction of the infant during their stay at the hospital. When an abductor attempts to remove the infant from the hospital, proximity sensors may signal an alarm to sound. Similar systems are used in nursing homes to prevent residents with mental handicaps from exiting the building without authorization. Many industries do not have locating systems in use, due to their expense and inconvenience in using them. For example, malls and shopping centers commonly only provide stationary maps with an indication of where the map is located relative to the building.
Beyond detecting a location of an object relative to a structure with a proximity sensor, it may be beneficial to provide security features with systems for locating human beings or objects. Human beings are presently exposed to many dangerous situations, some of which they are unable to avoid. For example, thousands of people a day experience some type of crime against them, such as a mugging, robbery, or assault. In addition, many people experience accidents, such as slip-and-falls caused by a perceived ability to multitask or inclement weather. When one experiences a dangerous situation, the need for assistance in the form of security or medical help is often needed. Conventional systems generally rely on a person's cell phone or closed circuit surveillance of an area where someone is likely to experience a dangerous situation. However, cell phones are often unavailable, whether due to theft or lack of signal, and surveillance video is wholly relying on the person monitoring the video.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.